Love Everlasting
by PrincessDeja
Summary: Sequel to "The Princess and the Reaper". Kid and Queen Melaena are happily married and expecting their first child together. But as the couple and the kingdom are happily awaiting the arrival of the royal baby, their lives are once again threatened by an evil force. L, V, SC, attempted rape. Kid/OC, SoMa, Liz/OC
1. Chapter 1

*****Paris, France*****

It had been three days since the royal wedding, and Kid and Melaena were on their honeymoon. Kid slowly shifted as the warm sun hit his eyes, and woke up. Kid look over to his right to see his bride sleeping peacefully. She looked like an angel to him. He looked down at the gold wedding band on his finger. Three days ago, they were exchanging vows of eternal love, and Melaena had revealed to him that she was carrying his child. Kid couldn't be any happier. He leaned over and kissed Melaena on the forehead. Melaena slowly opened her eyes and smiled.

"Good morning." she said sleepily.

"Good morning, my beautiful queen." Kid said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Very. Especially after last night." Melaena said suggestively. Kid smirked. Suddenly, the phone rang, and Kid went to answer it.

"Hello? She did _what_?! Ok, I will be there right away!" Kid said hanging up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Melaena asked.

"That was the Paris Zoo. Patty had snuck in last night and broke a giraffe's neck!" Kid said frantically. Melaena and Kid had brought Liz and Patty with them on their honeymoon, in case they run into danger.

"What?" Melaena exclaimed.

"We have to go get her! Get dressed!" Kid said. Melaena did as she was told and followed Kid out the door. When they had arrived at the zoo, Patty was laughing hysterically while Liz was scolding her. After some profuse apologizing on Kid's part, the zoo opted not to press charges, on the condition that Patty never set foot on zoo property again. After they left the zoo, the four headed back to the hotel. When Kid and Melaena went to their room, Kid locked the door behind him. He went over to Melaena and embraced her, kissing her passionately. Melaena returned the kiss, unbuttoning Kid's jacket, throwing it on the floor. Kid took off Melaena's dress, and unlaced her corset. He but down on her neck, making her gasp. Kid slipped off the corset, freeing Melaena's full, supple breasts.

"You are so perfect." he whispered in her ear before bending down to suck her left breast, while fondling the right. Melaena moaned loudly at Kid's touch, as he alternated between each breast. Kid pressed against her, groaning. He could feel his member bulging through his pants. He kissed Melaena on her neck, working his way down to her navel. Slowly pulling down her panties, he placed her legs on his shoulders and moved down between her legs, his tongues flicking at her pearl.

"K-Kid!" she cried out as Kid continued his assault with his tongue. Soon, Melaena couldn't take it anymore and exploded in Kid's mouth. Kid emerged from between her legs, smirking.

"I take it you enjoyed that?" he said, his voice dripping with seduction. Smirking, Melaena, sat up and switched positions with Kid. She unbuckled his pants and pulled down his black silk boxers, freeing his hardened member. Melaena grabbed it, making Kid gasp. Melaena twirled her tongue around his head, making him gasp. She took him into her mouth and began to deep throat him, sending him over the edge, making him scream her name. When he was on the verge of a climax, he pulled himself from Melaena's warm mouth, and pulled her into his lap, his member positioned at her moist entrance.

"I love you." said Melaena, looking deep in his eyes.

"And I love you." Kid replied, lowering Melaena down onto him, making her cry out. Kid kissed her neck and collarbone as he thrust up into her, gritting his teeth, trying not to lose control.

"Faster." Melaena moaned. Kid was more than happy to comply. Smirking, he thrust harder and faster into his wife, making her scream out his name. Suddenly, Melaena felt her a knot form in her stomach. Kid continued to thrust into her. As their souls resonated, the knot in Melaena's stomach released, and she screamed louder than ever. Feeling her walls tighten around him, Kid let out a growl, exploding inside of her. He held her close to him, riding out their euphoria. When he felt her muscles relax, he gently withdrew from her, making Melaena sigh with disappointment. Kid gently stroked Melaena's cheek, looking at her with pure love.

"I love you so much." he said.

"I love you more." replied Melaena. Kid took her hand, kissing her wedding ring.

"My Lady Death." he whispered. Suddenly they heard loud giggling from outside their door.

"You guys were fucking!" they heard Patty shout, laughing loudly.

"DAMN IT PATTY!" Kid and Melaena shouted in unison.

Hope you are liking it so far. I am also open to ideas and suggestions. What would you like to happen in this sequel? What would you like to see in the next chapter? PM me your ideas. And thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter Two

Later that day, after their lovemaking, Kid and Melaena decided to go for a walk in the park together. They had three days left of their honeymoon, and then they would be heading to Death City to see their friends.

"So, have you told anyone yet?" Kid asked, placing his hand on Melaena's stomach, making her heart flutter.

"Just you. I plan to tell everyone after our honeymoon." Melaena responded. Kid looked at her and smiled.

"I can't believe I am married to and expecting a child with the most beautiful woman I have ever met." he said. "Father will be thrilled, that's for sure.

"And so will Liz and Patty. They did say if we ever have children, they want to be their godmothers." Melaena said. As they were walking through the park, they saw two familiar faces, Soul and Maka. The pair saw them and waved.

"Kid? Mel? How are you? How is married life treating you so far?" Maka asked. Kid and Melaena looked at each other and smiled.

"Perfect." they said in unison. "So what are you two doing here?" Melaena asked.

"We're here on a mission from Lord Death. There is a Kishin here who has been targeting children and taking their souls." Soul said.

"That's horrible!" Melaena exclaimed.

"It is, but we can handle it ." Maka said confidently. "Come, let's have a chat." she said to Melaena, leading her away from the boys. When they were out of earshot, Maka said, "So I couldn't help but notice that you have two souls around your own." Melaena smiled and nodded.

"Yes. I'm two months along." Melaena said. Maka smiled.

"So does Kid know?" she asked.

"Yes, and he's ecstatic. I told him on the day of our wedding." Melaena replied. "I just didn't know we were having twins, until you just mentioned it. Now Kid will be especially thrilled.

"Congratulations." Maka said, hugging Melaena.

"Thank you. That means a lot." Melaena said, smiling. They rejoined their partners and parted ways.

"So, what did you and Maka talk about?" Kid asked.

"Maka knew I was pregnant the whole time." Melaena replied. "So, how do you feel about having twins?" Kid's eyes grew wide.

"You're having _two_?" he asked. Melaena nodded. Kid embraced Melaena and spun her around, kissing her. "Sweetheart, that's wonderful! Now they'll be perfectly symmetrical!" Melaena rolled her eyes. Kid tilted her head so that their eyes met. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are everything I live for." Melaena felt her heart skip a beat.

"So do you want boys or girls?" Melaena asked.

"I will love them, no matter what they are." Kid said gently, kissing her. When it got dark, the pair headed back to their hotel for another night of passionate lovemaking. Meanwhile, in Death City, Lord Death was watching his son and new daughter-in-law while they were in the park together, and was thrilled to learn he was going to be a grandparent.

"Oh guess what, Spirit?" Lord Death said happily.

"What?" Spirit asked.

"My Kiddo is going to be a dad!" Lord Death replied, squealing with joy.

"Melaena's pregnant?" Marie asked.

"Yes, with twins!" Lord Death exclaimed happily.

"Wow, I didn't know Kid had it in him. I always thought he was kind of a prude." Spirit said. The last remark earned him a Reaper Chop.

"So that means that their children will have Witch, Shinigami, and Divine blood. They will be most powerful indeed." said Professor Stein. Lord Death nodded.

"Let's hope that a witch or a Kishin doesn't hear about this." Marie said.

"I am very well aware of the dangers, Marie, which is why Melaena will be closely watched and protected at all times." Lord Death said. However, news of the Queen's pregnancy had already reached the ears of the witch Arachne. She knew the children with such strong traits could pose a threat to her. She knew what happened to Medusa at the hands of Melaena. She needed a way to rid herself of the newly crowned Queen and her unborn children. But how...


	3. Chapter Three

*****Five Days Later*****

Kid, Melaena, Liz, and Patty were now back in Death City, and Maka and the others decided to throw a welcome home party for them. It was also a costume party. Liz dressed as a sexy cat, Patty as as sexy mouse, and they bought Melaena a sexy devil costume. Kid was dressed as a vampire, Black Star was dressed as a king, Soul as a ninja, Maka was dressed as an angel, and Tsubaki as harem girl. Everyone was having a good time, and were happy to have the newlyweds back.

"So, Mel, spill, how is Kid?" Liz asked.

"W-what do you mean?" Melaena asked, blushing, pretending not to know what Liz was referring to.

"Oh, come on, don't play innocent with me. This is me you're talking to. Besides, I was with you guys on your honeymoon. Walls aren't exactly soundproof, you know." Liz teased. Melaena turned a deeper shade of red.

"He can barely keep his hands off me." Melaena said in a whisper.

"I can see that. Kid is getting a nosebleed right now just looking at you." Liz said. Melaena looked over at Kid, who was across the room with Soul and the other boys, and what do you know, he had blood running from his nose. Melaena giggled.

"So, I have something to tell you guys." Melaena said, changing the subject.

"What?" Liz asked.

"Me and Kid are having a baby!" Melaena said excitedly. Kim and Jackie squealed.

"Already? But you two just got married! When this happen?" she asked.

"Two months before the wedding." Melaena said. Liz embraced Melaena in a huge hug.

"Oh my god, this is great news! Congratulations!" Liz said. "I'm going to be an aunt!" Patty laughed at her sister.

"You have to let us throw you a baby shower!" Kim said excitedly. Jackie nodded eagerly. Suddenly they heard:

"YAHOO! I didn't know you had it in you, Kid!" Black Star shouted, being his obnoxious self, with Kid and Soul face palming.

"I'm guessing he told them?" Maka said. Melaena shook her head.

"So do you know what you're having yet?" Jackie asked.

"Jackie, she's only two months along. It's too early to-" Kim started.

"I'm having twins." Melaena said.

"Wait, how do you know that?" Kim asked.

"Soul perception, of course." Melaena said, smiling.

"And I'm pretty sure Kid is thrilled about that, since twins would be symmetrical." Liz said, rolling her eyes. Maka and Tsubaki giggled.

"I am so happy for you." Tsubaki said.

"Thank you. Kid and I are thrilled." Melaena said. The party carried on into the wee hours of the morning, and everyone went home. Kid and Melaena snuggled in bed together, with Kid laying his head on Melaena's stomach.

"Kid what are you doing?" Melaena asked.

"Shhh, I'm talking to our children." Kid said. "Hello, little ones. This is your father talking. I just want you both to know that your mother and I love you very much, and we can't wait to see you. You should see your mother. She is the most beautiful and symmetrical-" Melaena smacked Kid on the head. "Hey! Your mother is the most beautiful woman I have ever met. She is very intelligent, too, and kind, and brave. You have the best mother in the world, and you're are going to be very proud of her, like I am." Kid finished. Melaena smiled down at him. "And if you are going to hit me on the head, at least do it on both sides." Melaena smacked the other side of his head.

"Better?" she asked.

"Much better." Kid replied, kissing her on the forehead. He laid next to her, cuddling her close to him. "Good night, my love."

"Good night." Melaena said, and they both fell asleep.

Melaena found herself in a bright blue room. Suddenly, she saw two small children walking towards her, a boy and a girl. The boy had light brown skin and short black hair, with three white stripes on one side. She also noticed that his eyes were violet, the same color as hers. The little girl was of the same complexion, with long black curls, which also had white stripes. But unlike the little boy, she had gold eyes instead of violet. Both children smiled at her.

"Who are you?" Melaena asked. The little girl giggled.

"We're your children, silly mommy." she said.

"My children?" Melaena asked.

"We're in your tummy right now." the little boy, said smiling. Melaena felt her eyes brim with tears of joy.

"Nice to meet you." she said smiling.

"My name is Orpheus, and this is my sister Esme." said the little boy, as and his sister smiled. They both ran over to Melaena and hugged her.

"We love you, mommy."said Esme. Then they vanished. Melaena woke up and looked over at Kid, smiling. She will tell him about the dream in the morning.

Meanwhile, the witch Aracne was thinking of a plan to get rid of Melaena.

"Mosquito!" she shouted. Her loyal henchman came into the room.

"Yes, Lady Arachne." he said, bowing.

"I have thought of a solution to our little dilemma." Arachne replied, sipping her champagne.

"Yes, my lady?" said Mosquito.

"My son, the Kishin Dracul, managed to escape that brat Maka Albarn and her weapon in Paris. Me and Dracul will go over to Charon, disguised as traveling nobles. Dracul will play the charming courtier, and work to become a member of the Queen's council, and gain her trust. Once we gather enough souls for him to reach his true power, we dispose of the queen and anyone who stands in our way." said Arachne. "And Arachnophobia will be untouchable."

"Splendid idea, my lady!" Mosquito exclaimed, clapping his hands. "And I will be at your most loyal service." Arachne took another sip of champagne.

"I must say, even though I never forgave Medusa for betraying me all those centuries ago, but she was still my sister. And that brat cast her into Hell for eternity! She will pay for that." she said calmly, her dark eyes flashing, throwing the champagne glass into the fire. "Let's see how she will like the children of her kingdom being slaughtered, their bodies drained of blood and there souls taken."

I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Here are the names I came up with for the twins.

Orpheus Damien Death

Esme-Elizabeth Fairuza Death


	4. Chapter Four

Kid woke up the next morning, and noticed that Melaena was not laying next to him. Then he heard retching coming from their bathroom. _Morning_ _sickness again._ he thought, going into the bathroom. Melaena was bent over the toilet, vomiting.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" Kid asked gently, moving her hair from her face. He hated seeing her go through this in the morning, but he knew that it would well be worth it, because in a few months time, they will have two beautiful children. Melaena nodded but said nothing. Kid kissed her head. "I'll go make you some breakfast." he said before leaving the bathroom. After about ten minutes, Melaena cleaned herself up and heading downstairs, smelling the aroma of cinnamon and eggs. She walked into the dining room and sat down. Kid had made her favorite: French toast with strawberries on top, scrambled eggs, and bacon, with the food arranged symmetrically, of course.

"Did you sleep well, love?" Kid asked.

"Yes, I did. But I had the strangest dream last night." Melaena replied.

"Really? Do tell." Kid said.

"Well, I was standing in the middle of nowhere, and two small children come towards me, a boy and a girl. The boy had my eyes, and the little girl had yours, and they both had black hair with white stripes. The little boy's name was Orpheus, and the little girl's name was Esme. They both called me "Mommy". Do you think it means something?" Melaena asked. Kid pondered for a moment.

"I'm not sure. We should ask Father." Kid said. "Though that is quite odd, considering Esme was my mother's name."

"And Orpheus was the name of my mother's father." Melaena said. "Do you think my dream was predicting the future?"

"Perhaps. But let's ask Father to see what he says." Kid said. After they finished breakfast, they headed to the Academy. Liz and Patty were out shopping. Lord Death beamed when they came into the Death Room.

"Well if it isn't the newlyweds. How are you Kiddo? Melaena? How was your honeymoon?" Lord Death asked in his goofy voice.

"It was wonderful, thank you." Melaena said.

"So I take it you heard the news, Father?" Kid asked. Lord Death smiled. He then lifted up Kid and Melaena into a huge hug.

"I am so happy, you two! I'm going to be a grandpa!" he said excitedly, putting them down.

"That's actually what we came here to talk to you about." Melaena said. "I think I had a vision last night."

"Oh? Do tell." Lord Death said. Melaena proceeded to tell him about the dream, and the twin children.

"What do you think it means?" Melaena asked.

"It could be that your children were making themselves known to you, Melaena. Visions like these are quite rare, but they do happen. Did you notice anything when you first conceived them?" Lord Death asked. Melaena blushed a deep red, as did Kid.

"Well, when Kid and I first...made love, two days later, I felt the presence of another soul around my own." Melaena said.

"That is quite common when a Shinigami child is conceived. Their presence is known almost immediately. If you were a mortal woman, Melaena, I would be extremely concerned. The body of human woman is not strong enough to carry a child with Shinigami blood, and childbirth is often fatal. Kiddo's mother was a mortal, and she died giving birth to him. But being that you are a descendant of Olympian gods, and you are also of witch lineage, your body can handle the pregnancy and birth." said Lord Death. Melaena nodded in understanding. Kid smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist, his hand resting on her stomach.

"Thank you, Father." said Kid. Lord Death smiled.

"No problem, Kiddo. Now make sure you get lots of rest, Melaena, and don't stress yourself. And remember, you're eating for three now." Lord Death replied as Kid and Melaena left the Death Room.

"Have you noticed your father has been smiling the moment we walked in the room?" Melaena asked.

"I think he hasn't stopped smiling since he heard the news. He had always wanted to be a grandfather." Kid said, smiling.

"I just hope he doesn't spoil them too much." Melaena said. Kid chuckled.

"Sweetheart, this is my father we're talking about." he replied. Melaena smiled. Kid gave her a peck on the lips. "Now lets go find Liz and Patty." he said as they left the Academy.


	5. Chapter Five

*****Two Weeks Later, at Charon*****

"Their Gracious Majesties." the guard announced as Kid and Melaena walked down the corridor. The servants and guards stopped what they were doing and bowed and curtsied before them as they walked by. The couple were approached by the Duke of Stanholm.

"Eustace." Melaena said. The duke bowed.

"Your Majesty." he said. "I have good news. All of the damage done to the kingdom has been repaired. The condemned prisoners have been released and pardoned, and their titles and property have been restored to them."

"And what of Griselda's supporters?" Melaena asked.

"Banished. Those who resisted were executed." replied Stanholm.

"And how is the construction of the orphanage?" Melaena asked. After being crowned Queen, Melaena ordered that a orphanage be built for the children whose parents were slaughtered during Griselda and Medusa's regime.

"It is going splendidly, Your Majesty. It should be finished in a month's time." Stanholm replied, smiling.

"Good. You may go." said Melaena. Stanholm bowed again and went on his way. Suddenly Melaena was greeted by a child running towards her.

"Your Majesty, you're home!" cried Giselle excitedly, hugging Melaena. Brigitte followed behind Giselle.

"Giselle, what have I told you about running in the corridors? You could hurt yourself." Brigitte scolded.

"Oh, don't be so hard on her." Melaena teased.

"She just like you when you were that age." Brigitte said. Smiling she said, "So how did you enjoy your honeymoon, Your Majesty?"

"It was wonderful, thank you." Melaena said. Kid smiled at her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Pretty soon, there will be little children running around." Brigitte said. Kid and Melaena looked at each other, blushing.

"It's funny that you should mention that, because it will be happening sooner than you expected." Kid said.

"Come again?" Brigitte asked.

"I'm pregnant, with twins." Melaena announced, in a voice that only the four of them could hear.

"Already? How far along are you?" Brigitte asked.

"Two months." Melaena said matter-of-factly. Brigitte looked as if she swallowed a bug.

"Is that why you were throwing up on your wedding day? I can't believe you had intercourse before marriage!" Brigitte scolded. Melaena rolled her eyes. _Here we go_. she thought to herself while Brigitte ranted. Growing up, Brigitte always stressed to her the importance of remaining chaste until her wedding night. But Melaena had no regrets. She gave herself to someone she loved, and who loved her in return. Besides, they were arranged to be married anyway.

"Brigitte, calm down. Yes, I lost my virginity before my wedding, but gave it to someone I love. I regret nothing." Melaena said. Brigitte sighed.

"Even though I preferred that you waited until marriage, this is wonderful news nonetheless. I'm sure your father is pleased." she said, turning to Kid.

"Very." Kid replied smiling.

"So, have you given any thought as to how you will be celebrating your birthday? It's next month, you know." Brigitte said.

"I haven't even thought about my birthday. Maybe we could throw a ball, and I can announce my pregnancy at that time." Melaena said.

"Splendid. I will start the plans right away." Brigitte said running off, with Giselle behind her. Melaena shook her head, chuckling. Suddenly, she felt Kid's arms around her waist.

"Speaking of intercourse, it has been three days since we've been...intimate." Kid whispered in her ear. Melaena smirked.

"You just can't get enough of me can you? That's how I ended up pregnant in the first place." she teased.

"Don't get cocky." Kid said. Melaena took his hand and led him to the bedchamber. Kid closed and locked the door behind them. Turning to his wife, he embraced her and kissed her passionately, making her burn all over. Melaena returned the kiss, and unbuttoned Kid's jacket and tossed it to the floor. Kid's eye twitched slightly at the thought of the room's symmetry being thrown off, but he was too consumed by his passion to give it too much thought. Kid unbuttoned Melaena's dress and let it fall to the floor, his lips still on hers. He planted kissed on her neck and collarbone, while unlacing her corset.

"You are so beautiful."he whispered. He bent down and gently bit her breast. Melaena let out a soft moan as Kid suckled on her tender flesh. Determined I stay symmetrical, Kid did the same to the other breast. Melaena reached between them and stroked Kid's hard length through his pants, making him moan. Kid grounded against her, causing them both to moan. Kid reached down and teased her pearl through her lace panties, and felt that she was very aroused.

"Are you ready for me, my love?" Kid asked seductively.

"Aren't I always?" Melaena teased. Smirking, Kid took off the rest of his clothing, and laid Melaena down on the bed. Spreading her legs apart, he planted a hard kiss on her lips, his member postitoned at her entrance...

Meanwhile, Liz and Patty were walking down the corridor on their way to their room, when they heard loud moans. The tip toed over to Melaena and Kid's room, their ears pressed to the door.

"They're at it again. Newlyweds." Liz said, shaking her head, smiling. Patty simply snickered as they heard Melaena scream Kid's name, and continued on their way to their room, leaving the two lovers in peace.

"Kid! Go harder, please!" Melaena moaned. Kid was more than happy to comply, and he picked up the pace. Placing her legs on his shoulders, he pounded mercilessly into her, making her scream and see stars. Melaena met her lover's thrusts, making him hiss, driving him to the edge.

"Melaena, I'm going to cum!" he moaned, breathing heavily. No sooner than he said that, he felt Melaena tighten around him. Biting down on her neck, he released himself inside her, causing Melaena to climax. Panting, Kid rolled off of his wife and pulled her close.

"That...was amazing." Melaena said, catching her breath.

"As always. Kid said, stroking her cheek.

"Kid?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Why do you love me?" Melaena asked, looking into his eyes.

"Do you really have to ask?" Kid said. "I love everything about you. I love your warmth, your kindness and grace. I love your strength and your courage. I love your eyes, your hair, your skin. You are absolute perfection. I loved you the moment I first saw you. What's not to love about you?" Kid replied.

"I have a confession to make." Melaena said.

"What is it?" Kid asked.

"I have always liked you, even when we were kids. Even though I thought your obsession with symmetry was annoying, I think deep down, I always had feelings for you. And I think everything that happened made me realize that I really did love you." Melaena said, as a tear rolled down her cheek. Kid gently brushed it away.

"Please don't cry, sweetheart. I promise that I will do anything to make you happy. I will never leave you or hurt you. I promise that you will have my heart always."Kid said, looking lovingly into her eyes, placing his hand on her stomach. "I love you."

"And I love you." Melaena replied. Kid kissed her gently, and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Hope you are enjoying the story so far! R&R please.


	6. Chapter Six

Kid woke up with Melaena still in his arms. Smiling, he moved a strand of her hair from her face and kissed her forehead. _She looks so angelic when_ _she sleeps_. he thought. Sometimes he always wondered how he came to be so lucky. Here he was, married to the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and he was going to have two beautiful children with her. Silently, he thanked his father for making the arranged marriage, because if it wasn't for him, he would have never found the love of his life. Suddenly, he heard a soft yawn, and he looked to see Melaena's violet eyes staring back at him.

"Good morning." Melaena said sleepily.

"Did you sleep well, love?" Kid asked.

"Yes. I saw them again." Melaena replied, smiling. Kid smiled back.

"You mean the twins?" he asked. Melaena nodded. Kid gently placed his hand on her stomach. He could feel the small souls moving within her. Suddenly, tears rolled down his face.

"Kid? Are you alright?" Melaena asked concerned. Kid pecked her on the lips.

"Of course. I'm just so happy." Kid choked. Melaena smiled, placing her hand over his.

"We are both happy, and nothing will ever change that. And nothing will ever destroy our happiness." she said. Kid was about to lean in for a kiss when suddenly the doors burst open, and Patty came running in.

"PATTY! I have told you a hundred times, don't come in without knocking first!" Melaena yelled, pulling up the covers to conceal her bare breasts.

"Sorry." Patty said giggling. "By the way, me and Sis heard you last night."

"GET OUT!" Kid and Melaena yelled in unison, the faces a deep red. Giggling hysterically, Patty skipped out of the room. Suddenly, Liz came in.

"Hey guys, Brigitte said breakfast will be ready soon, and that she will be coming up to get you ready to go to the village to hand out your party invitations today." she said. Melaena and Kid nodded and Liz left, closing the door behind her. After getting dressed, Kid and Melaena headed to the great dining hall. Liz was already seated, eating, and Patty was at the table playing Patty Cake with Giselle.

"After you, darling." Kid said, pulling out a chair for Melaena to sit.

"Such a gentleman." Melaena teased as she sat down. Kid sat next to her.

"Mel, you sure you will be able to eat all of that?" Liz asked, eyeing Melaena's large plate.

"Well, I am eating for three, you know." Melaena said as she started in on her breakfast. Just then, Brigitte entered the room.

"Your Majesty," she said, curtsying," the carriage will arrive at 11 to take you into the village." Melaena nodded.

"Thank you, Brigitte." she replied.

"Mel, I'm impressed. You are handling the queen business really well." said Liz. "I would scared if I were in your shoes."

"Well, I was born royal, so this was expected. I just didn't expect it to happen so soon. To be honest, even though I hated losing my family, I am thankful that things happened the way they did, or I would have never fell in love with my husband." Melaena said, smiling at Kid. Kid leaned over and kissed her.

"Oh, get a room you two." Liz teased.

"Oh, you're just jealous." Melaena teased. "But don't worry, I'm going to find you a boyfriend or husband here." Patty jumped around screaming "Boyfriend! Boyfriend! Boyfriend!" Liz smiled, but deep down, she felt empty. Now don't get her wrong, she loved her little sister and her friends, but she wanted the kind of love that Kid and Melaena shared. She never told anyone this, but in the beginning, she did have a small crush on Kid, and was jealous when Lord Death announced the arranged marriage, but she never let it show. But she knew her feelings weren't returned. She knew that Kid fell in love with Melaena the moment he laid eyes on her. Any man would, because Melaena was truly beautiful. But Liz warmed up to Melaena after the tragedy at her birthday party. In a way, she could relate to her. She and Patty lost their mother, but unlike the late Queen Fairuza, it was by choice. But she was happy for Kid and Melaena. They were perfect for each other, and Melaena is keeping Kid's OCD under control, somewhat.

"I'm no rush. I'm not really looking for a relationship." Liz lied. But little did she know, someone would be crossing paths with her in ways unexpected.

Meanwhile, Arachne, Mosquito, and Dracul had made it to the village in Charon. They had slaughtered a family of nobles and destroyed their coach. Arachne had cast a spell on herself and her two partners in crime to assume the victims' identities. Arachne soon took on the appearance of a middle aged woman, with dark hair and sparkling green eyes and fair skin. Dracul took on the appearance of the woman's son, who was 18, had fair skin and green eyes like his mother, and red hair. Mosquito took on the appearance of their aged coachman.

"Now, the brat Queen's carriage should be arriving soon. We will hide the bodies and approach her carriage, and we will tell her that our coach fell over and we are stranded. Knowing the Queen's kind nature, she will most likely let us stay in the palace, and the true work can begin. Whatever you do, never break character. When we took on their identities, we took on their essence as well, so it will be easy to fool her. Dracul, you will continue to feed on the souls of the children here in the village. However, do not touch the noble children, or it will arouse suspicion and will blow our cover too soon. Understood?" Arachne said. Both men nodded. "Good. I see the carriage now. Let the show begin men."

Sorry it took me so long to update. I have been really busy, but I'm back and will be updating more often. R&R please


	7. Chapter Seven

Melaena, Kid, Liz, and Patty were on their way to the village when Melaena saw a couple of stranded travelers, who were standing next to a broken down carriage.

"Stop the coach." she ordered, knocking on the roof of the carriage. Hector, the coachman did as he was asked. Melaena exited the coach, with Kid following behind her, with Liz and Patty in his hands.

"Are you alright, Madam?" Melaena asked. The woman curtsied before her.

"Please forgive me, Your Majesty. I did not mean to delay your journey. But my son and I were on our way into town when our coach crashed. So now we're stranded." Arachne said.

"Oh dear, that's awful. I hope you're not hurt." said Melaena.

"We are fine, thank you." said Arachne.

"May I ask your name?" asked Melaena.

"Forgive me, where are my manners. I am Countess Calliope Balius. My family was good friends with your late grandfather. You may not remember me. You were a baby the last time I saw you. And this is my son Francis." said Arachne. The young man bowed. Arachne stared at Melaena intently, her blood boiling with an intense hatred. She wanted to kill her right then and there. However, she managed to keep her anger concealed. After all, she didn't want to blow their cover. They needed to get into the palace to set their plan in motion.

"Well, I certainly can't leave you stranded out here. You are more than welcome to stay at the palace if you wish." Melaena said.

"That is very kind of you, Your Majesty, but I don't to be a burden." said Arachne.

"Nonsense! It is no trouble at all." said Melaena. Arachne, Dracul, and Mosquito bowed.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Arachne said. The three travelers got into the coach with Melaena and the others, and they continued their journey into the village. The villagers were overjoyed to see their queen, and thrilled to receive an invitation to her birthday ball. Melaena made a point to never divide the social classes, as her father never did. In her eyes, everyone was equal. After handing out the invitations, they headed back to the palace. Melaena, being pregnant with twins, was extremely tired and decided to take an afternoon nap. Kid laid down next to her.

"You know, I just realized something." Kid said.

"What?" Melaena asked.

"Your birthday is on August 8th." said Kid.

"Yes, I know." said Melaena, with an eyebrow raised.

"You birthday is on the 8th day of the 8th month. It's perfectly symmetrical." Kid replied, thinking fondly of the number 8. Melaena rolled her eyes and shook her head. Then she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "What was that for?" Kid asked.

"For just being you." Melaena said. Kid smiled.

"I love you, Melaena." he said. He moved to her stomach and kissed. "And I love you both. I can't wait until you're here."

"I love you, Kid. Melaena said.

"Sleep well, my love." Kid said, kissing Melaena's forehead, and pulling her close. Melaena yawned and fell fast asleep.

Meanwhile, Arachne was watching the young lovers from her mirror, with rage and hatred coursing through her very being.

_When the time comes, Your Majesty, you will pay for what you did to my sister!_


	8. Chapter Eight

*****Two Weeks Later*****

Melaena woke up to the bright sun hitting her face. It was August 8, and her 17th birthday. To her it seemed like it was only yesterday that she woke up in this very bed on this exact same day just one year ago. Her parents would be waiting at her side, wishing her a happy birthday and showering her with affection. Unfortunately, this was not to be this year, because her parents were gone. But she knew that even though they were not there physically, her parents were there in spirit.

Melaena looked over to her left and noticed that Kid was no longer lying beside her. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Melaena said. The door slowly opened and in came Kid holding a tray of French Toast with strawberries, eggs and sausage, with a goblet of orange juice. He was followed by Liz, Patty, and Giselle, who were each holding balloons.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they shouted in unison. Kid sat the tray in Melaena's lap and kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you all so much. You didn't have to do this for me." Melaena said smiling.

"Nonsense, it's your birthday. You deserve it." said Liz waving her hand. Patty walked over to her and handed her a stuffed giraffe, which had a bow around its neck.

"Wow...thank you...Patty..." Melaena said as she sat the giraffe down next to her. Patty giggled.

"Now, darling, I don't want you to worry about a thing. This is your special day, so I want you to relax. The ladies and I will take care of everything and set up for your party tonight." Kid said. Melaena nodded and Kid gave her a peck on the cheek. "Now eat up, my love." he said before he and the girls left the room. Melaena ate her breakfast, smiling at how Kid went out of his way to do this for her. She couldn't ask for a better husband, and father to her children. Melaena placed a hand on her slightly bulging stomach. Since she was carrying twins, and that this was a reaper pregnancy, her stomach was growing faster than the average human's. She couldn't wait to announce her pregnancy tonight at the ball. She knew the people of Charon would be thrilled to know that not only one, but two heirs would be on their way.

_My sweet babies_. she thought. _I can't wait to finally hold you in my arms_.

Meanwhile, in Death City, Maka and Soul were in their apartment when Maka got a text from Kid.

"Hey, Soul. Kid just sent us a text reminding us of Mel's party tonight. Did you get your tux?" she asked. Soul rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I got it, but I don't see why we have to get dressed up. It's just a party." Soul said.

"It's not just a party. It's a royal ball, which makes this a formal event. So we have to dress accordingly." Maka said.

"Yeah, yeah." Soul said nonchalantly. Maka made her way over to the couch and say in his lap.

"Besides, if you're good, I just may reward you tonight." she said seductively. Soul felt blood slowly drip from his nose and felt his blood go south.

"Or, we could go for something right now." Soul said, flashing his shark toothed grin, flipping Maka over so that he was on top. Maka pulled Soul closer and pulled off his shirt, while Soul was unzipping his pants...

*****Meanwhile at Charon*****

Kid and Brigitte were overseeing the preparations for Melaena's party, Brigitte making sure that everything was organized, and Kid making sure everything was symmetrical. Liz was putting up balloons when someone accidentally bumped into the ladder she was standing on, causing her to fall. Thankfully, someone managed to catch her before she hit the ground. Liz looked up and saw that it was Lord Francis Balius.

"Lord Balius." she breathed.

"Please, call me Francis." Francis said, setting Liz down. Liz looked into his eyes, and for a moment felt butterflies in her stomach. Could she possibly have a crush on the handsome courtier?

"Francis, thank you." Liz said, blushing.

"My pleasure. You should really be more careful. I wouldn't want to see such a beautiful creature get hurt." said Francis, making Liz's face turn redder. "I hope to see you at the ball tonight."

"Y-yes, I'll be there." Liz said. Francis smiled.

"Miss Thompson." he said, bowing. He then continued about his business. Liz turned to see Kid yelling at one of the servants for "almost killing his weapon", which would therefore make him unable to fight, since it would be asymmetrical.

"Kid, calm down! I'm fine. No harm done." Liz said.

"Liz, why is your face so red?" Kid said, with one eyebrow raised.

"Liz had a crush on that boy!" Patty shouted, giggling.

"I see Elizabeth is taken with Lord Balius." Brigitte mused. "Hopefully, you will dance with him at the ball tonight."

"Or make babies!" exclaimed Patty, making Liz blush again.

"Don't be so vulgar, Patty." Kid scolded slightly. Patty simply laughed. "Come on, there's still much work to be done before to tonight." he said, and they went back to decorating.


	9. Chapter Nine

*****Later That Evening*****

The guest had already begun to arrive, and had gathered in the ballroom to await their queen's arrival. Crystal chandeliers set the palace aglow, and there were balloons and streamers everywhere. Meanwhile, Kid and Melaena were in their room getting ready. Kid was wearing a black tuxedo with a skull bow tie. Melaena was wearing an ice blue satin and taffeta gown, which had an empire waist to allow room for her small baby bump, and was embroidered with small pearls and had pearl and diamond straps. Her hair was in an elegant updo and was adorned with pearls and atop sat a sapphire and pearl tiara.

"My love," Kid said, snaking his arms around her waist from behind "you look absolutely stunning. But there is just one thing missing." Kid went over to his side of the bed and pulled out a long black back. He opened it and pulled out a sapphire and skull necklace, which also has matching earrings. Kid went behind Melaena and put the necklace around her neck, while Melaena put on the earrings.

"Kid it's beautiful. Thank you." Melaena breathed. Kid spun her around gently and tilted her chin up so that their eyes met.

"You're beautiful. Happy Birthday. " he said. Kid leaned in to kiss her when the door flew open.

"Sorry, was I interrupting something?" said Liz. She was wearing a silver evening gown, and her hair was in curls.

"Yes you were as a matter of fact." Kid said annoyed.

"Oh come on, you two have all night for that. Besides, the guests have already started to arrive." Liz replied. Kid looked at his watch and saw that it was five minutes until 8.

"Well, we can't keep our guest waiting." Kid said." Ready, my love?" he said, taking Melaena's arm in his. Melaena smiled at him and the left the bedroom to greet their guests in the ballroom. When they entered the ballroom, they were met with thunderous applause and shouts of "Happy Birthday". Kid took Melaena's hand and led her to the middle of the ballroom to lead the guests into the waltz. As they danced, they looked lovingly into each other's eyes the entire day. Then Kid leaned in and kissed her, making her blush.

"No foot stamping, my dear?" Kid mused, referencing when they danced at her sixteenth birthday party, when Kid first tried to kiss her. Melaena giggled.

"No, I actually enjoy kissing you." she replied.

"I love you. You know that, right?" Kid asked.

"Of course I do." Melaena said. Meanwhile, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki were standing on the sidelines, and Maka and Soul were making out in the courtyard.

"Aren't Kid and Mel adorable together?" Tsubaki sighed. Liz nodded.

"Yeah, they are." she said. Then she let out a deep sigh.

"Is something wrong?" asked Tsubaki.

"I never told anyone this before, but I used to have a crush on Kid." Liz replied.

"Really?" Tsubaki asked surprised. Liz nodded.

"When Lord Death announced that Kid was going to marry Melaena, I admit that I got a little jealous. I mean look at her. She's gorgeous. But after everything that happened with her parents, I started to feel bad for her and I wanted to be her friend. And when I saw how close she and Kid were becoming, I just wanted them to be happy." Liz let out another deep sigh. "I guess I want what the two of them have."

"Love?" Tsubaki asked.

"You could say that." Liz said. Tsubaki put her hand on Liz' shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find someone. And when you do, you will be just as happy as they are." she said. Liz smiled. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Francis, dressed in a military uniform. Liz felt her heart pounding faster every second.

"May I have this dance, Miss Thompson?" he asked with a bow.

"I'd love to. And please, call me Liz." she replied smiling as Francis took her hand and led her to the dance floor. From a distance, Countess Balius, better known as Arachne, was sitting in a chair, watching the scene with contempt.

_Look at those fools. Dancing and celebrating without a care in the world, all because it's that brat's birthday. But I'll let them have their fun, because soon, I am going to turn this kingdom upside down, and finish what my sister started_. Arachne's thoughts were interrupted by Melaena tapping her on the shoulder.

"Countess Balius, are you alright? Can I get you anything?" she asked.

"Oh, don't worry about me, Your Majesty. This is your special evening. Go enjoy yourself." said Calliope. Melaena smiled and went to go join her friend Urania, who had just arrived.

"Urania! I am so glad you could make it." Melaena said hugging her.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. My carriage got stuck in the mud." said Urania.

"No need to apologize. I am just glad you came at all." Melaena said smiling.

"I never got to thank you, for restoring my family's property and wealth to me. I don't know what I would've done with nothing to my name." Urania said. Melaena squeezed her hand gently.

"No thanks needed. We have been friends since childhood. It was the least I could do." said Melaena.

"At least that vile woman is gone." Urania said contemptuously.

"She is in Hell where she belongs. She will never darken this kingdom again." Melaena said. Just then, Kid came up to her.

"Lady Urania, glad you could make it." he said bowing, and Urania curtsied back to him. Turning to his wife, he said "Are you ready to make the announcement?" Melaena nodded and she and Kid went to their thrones.

"Good people of Charon," Melaena began. "I would first like to thank you all for coming to my birthday party. As you all know, last year on this very day, we lost our beloved King Adrostos and Queen Fairuza, my father and mother. And after this tragedy came dark times. But now those dark times are over, and I can assure you that will be nothing but happy times ahead. I want you all to know, that I am with child, and within a few months time, Charon will have not one, but two heirs." Melaena's speech was met with cheers and applause. Urania grabbed her champagne glass and shouted, "Long Live the Queen!" and the guests followed suit. Then everyone went back to dancing.

"I thought they took it rather well." Kid mused.

"I think so too." said Melaena. Just then-

CRASH

Melaena looked up to see that one of the chandeliers had fallen, along with Black Star, who was drunk. Seeing Melaena's eye twitch, Kid said "I got this, darling. I don't want you getting worked up." Kid got up and walked over to where Black Star was.

"GODDAMN IT, BLACK STAR! THE BALLROOM WAS PERFECTLY SYMMERTICAL AND NOW YOU'VE RUINED IT, YOU JERK!" he bellowed.

"And it begins." said Liz. She and Francis laughed as Kid continued his tirade. Suddenly they heard a blood curdling scream from the courtyard.

"That's Maka. Liz, Patty weapon forms!" Kid ordered. Liz and Patty did as they were told. Tsubaki also changed into her weapon form and they all followed Kid into the courtyard, where they were greeted by a horrifying sight: the lifeless body of a small boy, completely drained of blood, lying among the roses.


	10. Chapter Ten

"How long has he been lying there?" Maka asked, still shaken up.

"From the looks of it, he may have been dead for a few hours. There are bite marks on his throat and wrists. This could be the work of either a vampire or a Kishin." said Professor Stein. Upon hearing the word "Kishin", a thought came to Melaena's mind.

"Um, Maka, remember when we were in Paris and you and Soul were hunting down a Kishin who was targeting children?" she asked.

"Yeah. Why?" asked Maka.

"Did you ever catch him? Or her?" asked Melaena.

"Unfortunately, no. The Kishin got away." Soul replied. Melaena suddenly felt sick to her stomach, the color draining from her face.

"Melaena? Sweetheart, are you alright?" Kid asked concerned. However, Kid didn't get his answer because Melaena had collapsed onto the hard cobblestone.

"Mel! Are you alright?" Liz asked frantically. Stein grabbed Melaena's hand to feel her pulse.

"It appears that Melaena has fainted from shock. We better get her to her room so she can recover and calm down. Especially in her condition. And I am going to have to bandage her head." he said. Kid picked Melaena up bridal style and carried her to their room, with Liz, Patty and the others following behind them. The ballroom had gone in a panic, with the party guests whispering amongst themselves, no doubt shocked by what has just occurred.

"A child? Murdered? How awful!" one woman said.

"Whoever did this is disgusting and deserves to be boiled alive!" a man spat.

"I'm sure our queen will get everything under control." said another.

*****About an Hour Later******

Melaena slowly opened her eyes as realized that she was no longer in the garden, but in her bedchamber. She suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. She reached behind her and felt bandages.

"Are you alright, my love?" Kid asked.

"What happened?" Melaena asked.

"You fainted in the garden. We brought you here so you could recover. Stein had to bandage your head because you hit it when you collapsed. said Kid.

"Well, I can't just stay here while my guests are down there. It is my party, after all." Melaena said as she sat up, but Kid stopped her.

"No you don't, love. You need to rest. Not just for you, but for our babies. I don't want you getting stressed out. bDon't worry. Liz and Patty and the others will keep your guests entertained." Kid said.

"I hope Black Star isn't making an ass of himself." Melaena said. Kid chuckled.

"It's Black Star. What do you expect? But I'm pretty sure of he gets too obnoxious, Maka will keep him in line." he said. Melaena sighed. "What's wrong?" Kid asked.

"I can't believe an innocent little boy was murdered, right in my own backyard, and I didn't even realize it. I'm the Queen. I'm am supposed to keep things like this from happening." Melaena said, her eye brimming with tears. Kid stroked her cheek.

"Melaena, don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. I'm sure we will get to the bottom of this, and the bastard responsible with be punished." Kid said.

"Are you going back downstairs?" Melaena asked.

"Only if you want me to." said Kid, taking her hand in his.

"Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Melaena asked. Kid kissed her on the forehead.

"Of course." Kid replied, getting in bed with Melaena.

Meanwhile, Arachne was in her guest room with Dracul, gloating over the night's events.

"Good work, my son." she said. "If you keep feeding on children's blood and soul like I instructed, you will be unstoppable."

"Yes, mother. I am at your command." Dracul said, bowing.

"But do not get distracted from your tasks by getting involved with that girl." Arachne said, referring to Liz.

"I can't help it, mother. She is quite charming. And beautiful, I might add." Dracul said. He was met by a smack across the face.

"Snap out of it, you fool! She is the weapon of Lord Death's brat! If you entertain this foolish idea of romance with this girl, you may blow our cover! And Lord Death may skin _you_ alive and make you into bag!" Arachne said harshly. "But perhaps..."

"What?"

"Perhaps this may not be such a bad idea. The girl and her twit sister are close friends of the Queen. So if you get close to her, and gain her trust, it would make our task so much easier." said Arachne. Dracul bowed.

"Yes, mother." he said.

"Good boy. Now off to bed with you. There is much work to be done." Arachne said.


	11. Chapter Eleven

*****Two Days Later*****

Melaena was holding a meeting with the Royal Guard and her chancellors to discuss a course of action regarding the child's murder and to ensure the safety of the children in the kingdom. The past two night had been sleepless for Melaena. As queen, she swore to protect the lives of her subjects and protect them from evil. This was not supposed to happen. What if the people of Charon think she is incapable of ruling? What if they revolt? Thankfully she had Kid by her side. He always knew the right things to say, and always knew what to do.

"We will install guards at every door of the orphanage. The children are to be inside and in their beds no by 6 o clock every evening. They are to also have an escort with them at all times when they leave the orphanage. In the meantime, I want the village investigated. Look for any suspicious activity. It is also not certain if the person responsible is a man or a woman, so be on your guard every moment. My husband will accompany you to the village." Melaena said. Captain Stanholm bowed in agreement.

"Anything else, Your Majesty?" Lord Thantos asked.

"Secure the boundaries of the palace. No one comes into the palace unless they were invited or otherwise authorized to be here." Melaena replied. Lord Thantos bowed. "This meeting is adjourned."

Meanwhile, Liz was in the courtyard sitting by the fountain when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and saw Francis standing there, dressed in a dark suit, holding a red rose.

"For you, My Lady." he said as he gave it to her. Liz took the rose, blushing.

"Thank you." Liz said. Francis smiled.

"Would you like to take a walk with me, Liz?" he asked. Liz nodded, and Francis took her arm in his, and they walked through the garden. "So tell me about yourself, Liz. Do you have any family? Other than your sister, of course." Liz tensed slightly. "I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's not that at all. It's just that...I have no other family. Me and Patty's mother abandoned us when we were young, so we had to fend for ourselves. We had to rob and steal to survive. Then Kid found us and let us stay with him as his weapons." said Liz. Francis felt a pang of pity for Liz. He knew that she and Patty were Kid's weapons, but he did not know that they lives were that hard before they met him.

"I am very sorry to hear that. That's awful." Francis said.

"Don't be sorry. That's the past. I'm only looking towards the future." Liz said with a slight smile. Suddenly she saw someone walking towards them. It was Melaena.

"Liz. Lord Balius. I'm glad to see that the two of you are getting along." Melaena said. Francis bowed.

"I hope today finds you well, Your Majesty. I didn't get a chance to offer you my congratulations, on your children." Francis said. Melaena smiled.

"Thank you, Lord Balius. Kid and I are absolutely thrilled. How do you like staying in the palace?" Melaena asked.

"I like it very much, Your Majesty. My mother and I cannot thank you enough for your generosity." Francis said.

"It was my pleasure. I certainly couldn't leave you stranded on the side of the road." Melaena joked. Francis and Loz chuckled. "Well, I will leave you two alone. Good day, Lord Balius. Liz." Melaena left the garden and went back into the palace. As she walked down the corridors, people congratulated her on her pregnancy and wished her well, praising her for doing her duty to her kingdom by producing an heir, or heirs. However, Melaena did not look at her pregnancy as a duty. To her, the twins were a symbol her and Kid's love for each other, and an extension of themselves. Her love for her unborn children grew stronger each day, and her love for Kid grew stronger each moment. Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms around her waist. Melaena turned around and faced Kid, who was in full Shinigami garb, his mask lifted off his face. He was on his way to the village to investigate the murder, and to secure the village to protect its residents.

"Please be careful." Melaena said. Kid kissed her lovingly.

"I promise. I will be home later. I promise we will get to the bottom of this. Don't worry." Kid said, placing his hand on Melaena's stomach. "I will do everything in my power to keep the three of you safe." Melaena smiled.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you, too." Kid said, kissing her. He embraced her and headed down the corridor to meet with the guards.

"I hope you're right, Kid." Melaena said to herself.

Calliope/Arachne sat in her room, watching Kid and the Royal Guard from her window. She laughed at what she considered their ignorance. They were going to the village to find the culprit when the murderer is living under their very roof. The Queen will never suspect that the charming Lord Francis Balius is really a bloodthirsty Kishin, who feeds on the blood of innocent children. At this rate, her son will reach his full potential and his true power will be unleashed. And Arachne can unleash her wrath on the woman who was responsible for her sister's demise. It's only a matter of time.


	12. Chapter Twelve

After an hour, Kid and the soldiers had made it into the village. Liz and Patty were in weapon form. The village was quiet and peaceful, the only noise being the sound of chirping birds. The guards marched farther into the village, their weapons drawn.

"Remain vigilant, and be on your guard at all times." Kid ordered. Suddenly, a young woman came running out of one of the cottages, crying hysterically.

"Help! Somebody please help!" she cried.

"Miss, calm down! What's the matter?" Kid asked. The woman struggled to calm down, but when she did, she finally spoke.

"It's my boy, Grigory. He hasn't come home since last night, and I think something has happened to him!" the woman.

"What is your name, ma'am?" Kid asked.

"Luna." the woman replied, sniffling.

"Luna, what was your son doing before he went missing?" asked Kid.

"We went apple picking with some of the other children, and I told him to be back before sunset, but he never came home." Luna said, choking back years. Kid took her hand in his.

"Luna, I promise we are going to find your boy. Do not worry." he said, and Luna nodded.

"Thank you, Lord Death." she said. Kid and the guards left to investigate the rest I the village and secure the grounds. Deep down, Kid hoped the boy was safe and sound, but he feared the worst. He couldn't face that woman and tell her that her child was dead. And he couldn't tell Melaena. She was already blaming herself for one child's death.

"Kid, you don't suppose that little bit has been murdered, do you?" Liz asked, still in weapon form.

"I hope not, Liz." Kid replied. "I surely hope not." Suddenly, Kid sensed an evil presence nearby.

"Kid, what is it?" Liz asked.

"I sense a Kishin nearby. Guards, brave yourselves!" Kid ordered. The guards stood alert, their weapons drawn, prepared to fight. Suddenly, a beast leapt out of the trees. He was pale, with dark hair, and flashing red eyes. He had sharp fangs, and blood was dripping from his mouth. The Kishin lunged at Kid, who began firing.

"You have no right to attack and murder innocent children! You will pay for that! Your soul is mine!" Kid growled as he kept shooting. The beast pounced on one of the guards and ripped out his throat with his bare hands. The poor man died instantly. One of the guards had managed to slash his arm with his sword, but was knocked into a tree, falling unconscious. The beast had managed to escape, with Kid still firing his weapons.

"Damn it! He got away!" Kid growled. Suddenly, he heard a woman's scream.

"It's coming from the apple orchard!" Kid said, as he and the guards made their way over to the source of the noise. Kid looked on in horror as he saw Luna cradling her son's lifeless body, sobbing. The boy eas extremely pale, for his body was drained of blood. She looked up at Kid, with grief and anger etched on her face.

"You promised me! You promised me you would find him!" She shrieked. Kid reached out to put his hand on her shoulder, but Luna slapped it away. "Don't touch me! This is all your fault! And hers! You're supposed to protect us! Damn you!" Kid looked at her sadly, his heart filled with guilt. He was too late, and now another child was dead.

"I'm sorry." he said softly.

"What good will saying "sorry" do? My son is dead!" Luna spat, sobbing. "Just leave me in peace!" Kid said nothing. He and the guards left the orchard and continued on their journey to secure the kingdom to prevent further attacks. Later that evening, they headed back to the palace. Upon seeing Kid, Melaena rushed to embrace him. Then she saw a look of sadness on his face.

"Kid? What's wrong?" Melaena asked.

"Another child has been murdered." Kid said. Melaena eyes grew wide, and she began to hyperventilate. Kid grabbed and held her close to him

"Sweetheart, you mustn't work yourself up like this. Please calm down." he said.

"Two children have been murdered within two days, and the killer has not been caught. Do _not_ tell me to calm down!" Melaena said through gritted teeth, catching her breath.

"I know you're angry. I am too. But you can't stress yourself out like this. You have two babies growing inside of you. It's not good for them." Kid said. The last thing he wanted was for Melaena to miscarry due to stress. Melaena began to weep. Kid stroked her hair. "Shhh. Don't cry, darling." he whispered soothingly "It will be alright. We will catch the person responsible for this, and we will send him to Hell where he belongs. I promise." Melaena looked up at Kid, her face streaked with tears. Kid took his thumb and wiped them away.

"Kid, I'm so scared." Melaena said, her voice choked.

"I know. Come with me to bed. I want you to sleep. Tomorrow, we will talk to Father. He will know what to do." Kid said. Melaena nodded, and they went to bed. Melaena fell asleep with Kid holding her close to him, filling her ears with whispers of love and reassurance.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

*****Six Months Later*****

Several months have passed, and still the Kishin had not yet been caught. However, the killings had seemingly ceased. Dracul/Francis, was starting to feel guilty about killing innocent children, so unbeknownst to his mother Arachne, while she was under the notion that he was out hunting children, he would feed on the blood and souls of animals instead. Also, he had grown very close to Liz, and had fallen in love with her, and felt guilty about lying to her. He had only committed these acts because he was obeying his mother's orders, as feared he wrath if he did not comply. He knew he needed to tell her the truth, but he didn't know how. What if she rejects him, or worse turns him in to Kid and Melaena? They could have him executed. He feared Lord Death the most. He feared that he would suffer the same fate as Asura, being skinned alive and being contained in a bag made from his own skin. That to him was a date worse than death. He did not know how much longer he could keep up this charade. Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice. He looked up and his heart skipped a beat upon seeing Liz walking towards him.

"Francis, what are you doing out here in the rain? You could catch your death out here." she said.

"I was just thinking. I've had a lot on my mind lately." Francis responded.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Liz asked, concerned. Francis smiled.

"It's nothing, really. Nothing to worry your pretty little head about." he said. Liz blushed a deep pink. "Come on, lets go inside." Francis said, taking her arm in his, and they walked in the palace together. From a window, Melaena and Countess Balius were watching the couple. Melaena was now almost nine months pregnant.

"It seems like your son and Liz have gotten pretty close." Melaena said. Calliope smiled, but deep down she was seething.

"Yes, it would seem so. Perhaps too close for my liking." Calliope said. Melaena raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "Liz is a really good person, and your son seems rather fond of her." Calliope/Arachne hesitated. For the past few months, Dracul and Liz had been spending a lot of time together. And Arachne knew this was no longer a charade on her son's part. He had actually fallen in love with Liz, and it infuriated her. He might slip up and her the truth out of guilt and blow the whole operation. She had contemplating killing Liz, but it would be suspicious and draw too much attention, especially from her miester. She had to think of some way to drive a wedge between them. And fast.

"Countess? Is something wrong?" Melaena asked, snapping Arachne out of her daze.

"I know I should have mentioned this before, but it must have slipped my mind." Calliope said

"What?" Melaena asked.

"A marriage had already been arranged for my son." Calliope said. Melaena's eyes grew wide in shock.

"What? He's getting married? To who?" she asked.

"To Urania Von Schultz." Calliope said. Melaena was dumbfounded. Urania was a close friend of hers. How could she keep something like this from her, especially knowing how Liz felt about Francis? She saw how happy she was with him, knowing the whole time she was going to marry him! And how can Francis string Liz along line that?

"_Urania_? Madam, are you sure?" Melaena asked. Calliope raised an eyebrow.

"Your Majesty, I believe I would know who my son would be marrying. The marriage was arranged last spring." Calliope lied.

"Excuse me, Madam, but I must go." Melaena said as she walked away. She had to go find Liz and tell her what she just found out. However, she did not see the evil grin that spread across Arachne's face.

Melaena went into the parlor and saw Kid reading a book. Kid looked up and was alarmed to see the furious look on his wife's face.

"Darling, is everything alright?" he said as he got up and walked over to her.

"That bastard is getting married!" Melaena spat.

"Who?" Kid asked.

"Who do you think? Francis! He's marrying Urania!" Melaena replied.

"How do you know this?" Kid asked.

"His mother just told me. Apparently the marriage was arranged last spring. He knew he was getting married and he has been stringing Liz along this whole time! Not to mention Urania, who is one of my best friends, saw how close Liz and Francis were becoming and neglected to tell me this!" Melaena shouted. Kid clenched his fist in anger.

"Damn him! I'm going to kill that bastard for hurting my weapon!" he shouted.

"Don't kill him. Yet. I have to find Liz and tell her the truth. She's going to be so hurt." Melaena said sadly. She had never seen Liz so happy, and she's going to be heartbroken to learn that she had fallen in love with a taken man.

"Where is Liz, anyway?" Kid asked.

"I saw her and Francis leaving the garden. They must be somewhere in the palace. I'm going to go find her and tell her the truth. Make sure that Patty doesn't find out until I do, because knowing her, she will probably kill Francis before I get to tell Liz anything." Melaena said.

"Before you tell Liz what?" a voice said. Kid and Melaena turned around and saw Liz standing in the doorway, with one eyebrow raised. "I'm waiting."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

"Well?" Liz demanded. "What is it that I need to know?" Kid and Melaena looked at each other. They didn't want to hurt Liz, but they knew that if Liz heard the "truth" from someone else, it would hurt worse.

"Liz, you might want to sit down for this." Melaena said. Liz sat down in one of the chairs next to Kid. Melaena sighed deeply. "It's about Francis."

"What about him? Is he alright? Is he sick?" Liz asked, fearing the worst. What if Francis had a terminal illness, but was afraid to tell her?

"Oh, he's alright. It's just his mother and I had a little chat, and she told me something very unsettling." Melaena said.

"Well, what is it?" Liz asked, getting impatient.

"Liz, you are one of my best friends, and you know I would never lie to you, so here it is: Francis is engaged. He has been since last spring." Melaena replied. Liz said nothing, but she felt her heart being ripped from the inside out. How could Francis keep this from her, and string her along like this?

"To who?" Liz asked.

"To my friend Urania." Melaena said sadly.

"Urania? Did you know this? Since the beginning?" Liz asked.

"No. I'm just found this out minutes ago. I am just as surprised, and furious as you are." Melaena said. Taking her hand in hers, she said, "Liz, I'm so sorry. All I wanted was for you to be happy." Liz got up and embraced Melaena, crying into her shoulder. Melaena felt herself grow hot with fury. Her best friend had fallen in love with Francis, and who could blame her? He was handsome, charming, and an all around perfect gentleman. But the whole time, Liz was being played for a fool. To Melaena, that was unacceptable. She was going to have a little talk with Urania as well.

"Don't worry, Liz. You'll get through this. You're a tough woman." Kid said. Liz smiled at him.

"I need some air." Liz said as she walked out of the parlor. She needed to confront Francis. As she was walking down the corridor, she saw him. He was reaching out to embrace her when he was met with a hard slap across the face. The maids looked on in shock.

"What the hell was that for?!" Francis exclaimed.

"For keeping something like that a secret from me!" Liz shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Francis asked.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, Francis! You've been here all this time, spending all this time with me, while the whole time you were living a lie!" Liz spat. Francis's eyes grew wide._ How did she find out my_ _secret?_ he thought.

"Liz, I can explain-"

"Don't fucking bother! Men like you are all the same! You charm women and play with their feelings, when it's all a lie! You never cared about me at all! You were just using me!" Liz shouted, cutting him off.

"Liz, you wrong about that. I do care about you. I love you." Francis said, but was once again met with a slap to the face.

"Don't you ever say that to me again! I never want to see you or speak to you again!" Liz said as she yanked off the charm bracelet Francis had given her and threw it on the floor, pushing past him as she ran to her room, where she remained and cried herself to sleep.

*****Later That Evening*****

"Lady Arachne, your daughter is here to see you." said Mosquito, bowing.

"Very well. You may go." said Arachne. Mosquito did as he was told and left the room. "Isadora, my darling. How wonderful it is to see you" she said smiling, but frowned upon seeing the large bruise on her daughter's face. "What on Earth happened?"

"That bitch Melaena slapped me." Urania/Isadora said. "I've been banished from court."

"And so has your brother." Arachne said.

"She got this crazy idea that I'm engaged to Dracul, and was upset that I kept it from her. Where on Earth did she get that idea?" said Urania.

"She got the idea from me." Arachne said matter-of-factly.

"_What_?"

"Well, I had to say something. Dracul was getting too involved with that Thompson girl. He would have ruined everything! I had to say something to separate them. I thought about killing her at first, but that would have been much too suspicious." Arachne said. Urania scoffed.

"How much longer do I have to kiss up to that spoiled, pampered, royal bitch?" Urania spat.

"Language, darling. And you won't have to put up with her much longer. She will be giving birth soon, and when that happens, we kill her, and take the children's souls. Now, I want you to go rest." Arachne said. Urania gave her mother a peck on the cheek and went to bed.

Turns out Francis was not the only one keeping secrets. Urania Von Schultz, Queen Melaena's childhood friend, was really Isadora Gorgon. When Arachne was defeated 800 years ago, she left Isadora to protect her from harm. As an infant, Isadora was adopted by the Von Schultzs, an aristocratic family and friends of Charon's royal family, and given the name Urania. Upon hearing of Arachne's resurrection, which happened after the murders of Melaena's parents, Isadora ruthlessly murdered her adoptive parents. She had also placed herself in prison as a setup, to trick Melaena, and after the wedding, she left to reunite with her mother Arachne, under the pretense of going on vacation. Isadora was a classic wolf in sheep's clothing.

While her daughter slept, Arachne pondered on how well the plan was going. Soon, she will have Melaena and Kid out of the way, and she would finish the task that her sister never did. And with her son's foolish romance at an end, things can finally go as planned.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

*****One Month Later*****

Melaena was now nine months pregnant, and was expected to give birth any day now. Liz, Patty, Maka, Tsubaki, Kim, and Jackie decided to get together and throw Melaena a baby shower. Melaena didn't want it to be a huge affair so only close friends were invited. Marie, Stein, and Spirit also came, as well as Lord Death. Chrona showed up as well. However, despite the festive atmosphere, Liz felt a little depressed. She was still angry at Francis/Dracul for what had happened, but a part of her still cared for him. But she knew she couldn't allow herself to give in to her emotions. As far as she was concerned, Francis was already taken, and therefore was off limits. To make things easier on Liz, both Francis and Urania were banished from court, though their mother was still at the palace. Francis continued to write to Liz, even though his letters always found their way into the garbage.

"Liz? Are you alright?" Melaena asked, breaking Liz out of her trance. Liz gave a small smile.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. This is your party. You shouldn't be checking on people." she replied. Liz led Melaena back to the throne-like chair and helped Melaena sit down, which was hard for her to do on her own, being heavily pregnant with twins. Soon, it was time to open gifts. The first one was from Maka.

"The complete collection of Grimm's Fairy Tales. Thank you, Maka." Melaena said, hugging her. The next ones were from Tsubaki and Black Star. Tsubaki had gotten baby toys, two of each, and Black Star-

"You got my babies _punching bags_, Black Star?" Melaena asked, with an eyebrow raised. "What the hell are they supposed to do with these?"

"Punch them, of course! You don't want your babies to be weaklings, do you?" scoffed Black Star. Melaena rolled her eyes. Kim and Jackie had given baby clothes, and Liz had gotten baby bottles and cute little baby hats. Patty had gotten giraffe themed everything: toys, pajamas, and two giraffes printed pacifiers. But the best was saved for last.

"Here is my gift, love." Kid said, handing her a small box. Melaena opened it and pulled out a small charm bracelet. It was silver with diamond skulls, with two heart charms hanging from it, with Esme engraved on one, and Orpheus engraved on the other.

"Kid, this is beautiful." Melaena said, tears rolling down her face.

"Mel, are you crying?" Maka asked.

"Don't worry, she's just hormonal. It happens a lot." Kid said, rubbing Melaena's stomach.

"So when are you due?" Jackie asked.

"Any day now." Melaena said happily. "Kid and I are very anxious. We can't wait for them to get here."

_Neither can I_. Arachne thought to herself.

"I don't know how you do it, Mel. I don't think I would be able to handle twins." Jackie said. The party continued for another few hours, until it got late and everyone went home. Kid and Melaena were laying in bed when Melaena suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" Kid asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. It was probably just a contraction." Melaena said, wincing.

"I'll go get Brigitte. She'll make you some tea to feel better." Kid said as he left the bedroom to fetch Brigitte. As he was making his way down the hall, he passed Countess Balius.

"Lord Death, is everything alright?" she asked.

"It's Melaena. She's having stomach pain. I'm going to have Brigitte make her some tea." Kid said.

"Well, I can keep her company until you come back." Calliope said.

"Madam, you don't have to do that, really," Kid said.

"Please, it's no trouble at all." Calliope said, smiling.

"Thank you, Countess." Kid said as he continued down the hall. When Kid was out of sight, Arachne made her way to Melaena's bedroom, holding a small red bottle.

"Countess? What are you doing here?" Melaena asked, clutching her stomach.

"I told Kid I would keep you company while he fetched Brigitte. Is everything alright, Your Majesty?" Calliope asked.

"I'm just having contractions." Melaena said.

"Well, I do have something that could help you feel better." Calliope said, pulling out the red bottle.

"Oh, that's not necessary, Countess. I'll just wait for Kid." Melaena said.

"Please, I insist. You will feel better in no time." Calliope said.

"I guess it won't do any harm." Melaena said, taking the bottle from Calliope. Upon drinking the liquid, she began to feel disoriented and drowsy, and soon was knocked out cold. Arachne had given Melaena a sleeping potion. Suddenly a cloud of purple smoke began to swirl around them. ...

Kid had returned to the room with Brigitte, who had made a fresh cup of ginger tea. Upon opening the door, they discovered, to their shock, that Melaena was no where to be found. Kid immediately sensed that something was amiss.

"Perhaps she is in the Countess's room?" Brigitte said. She and Kid went down the hall to Calliope's room and discovered that neither she nor Melaena are anywhere to be found. Kid began to panic.

"Brigitte, get the guards! I'm going to call Father."

Sorry it's such a short chapter. But there is more to come! R&R please


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Melaena slowly opened her eyes, still drowsy due to the effects of the sleeping potion. She looked up and saw that both her wrists were shackled to a stone wall, and and her ankles were also shackled. Where the hell am I? she thought. Suddenly, she felt a hand going up her thigh, and under her nightgown. The hand was cold and rough, not warm and smooth like Kid's. Melaena began to panic as she felt the hand graze her underwear. She began to kick at the stranger, but with we hands and feet bound, and still being weak due to the potion, there was not much she could do to protect herself. The man loosened the front of her nightgown, with Melaena sobbing silently.

"Keep crying, sweetheart. Your tears are a actually turning me on." Giriko said, laughing wickedly, as he licked the tears that were rolling down Melaena's face. He reached towards her underwear, preparing to tear them off, when-

"_Giriko_! That is no way to treat our guest, especially someone of her caliber. She is royalty, and therefore should be treated with the utmost respect." Arachne said as she descended the stone staircase. "You must forgive Giriko, Your Majesty. He doesn't have the best manners when it comes to women."

"Who are you?" Melaena asked.

"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Arachne Gorgon." Arachne replied.

"Gorgon? You don't happen to be related to Medusa Gorgon, do you?"

"Medusa was my sister." Arachne replied, her eyes flashing. "Whom you sent to Hell for all eternity."

"Your sister deserved what happened to her. She murdered my parents, and subjected the people in my kingdom to unspeakable cruelty." Melaena spat, raising her head in defiance.

"Be that as it may, Your Majesty, she was still my sister, and you will pay for what you did to her." Arachne said in a low dangerous voice.

"You would murder a pregnant woman?" Melaena asked. Arachne chuckled.

"Good heavens, no. I am going to wait until you give birth, then kill you, and then I will use your children's souls to create a new magic tool. But, I will be showing you mercy by killing you first, so that you won't have to endure the pain of watching your children die." she said.

"It will be a cold day in Hell before I'll let you harm my children, you evil bitch!" Melaena spat. Arachne walked closer to her.

"Such foul language. Not very becoming of a Queen." Arachne said smirking.

"Where is the Countess?" Melaena demanded. "What have you done with her?"

"I am surprised you didn't ask that before. Well, if you must know, you're looking at her." Arachne replied.

"I don't understand."

"Well, you foolish girl, the real Countess Balius has been dead for months, and so has the rest of her family. We killed them and assumed their identities."

"Who is 'we'?" Melaena asked.

"My son Dracul, and my servant Mosquito. We were the ones waiting on the side of the road when you stopped to help us. As there is something else you should know as well. My son is a Kishin. He is the one who has been stealing the souls of your precious village children." Arachne cackled.

"You _bitch_!" Melaena shouted, straining against the chains that bound her, yearning to slit Arachne's throat. Arachne smirked.

"Such a feisty little thing. You mustn't work yourself up, my dear. Remember, you have two children to worry about." she taunted. Melaena felt rage boiling inside her. This whole time, the sister of Medusa, and a Kishin had been living under her roof, taking advantage of her trust, and she didn't even realize it. "By the way, there is someone I want you to meet." Suddenly, Melaena heard footsteps and a woman stepped out of the shadows. Melaena recognized her immediately.

"Urania?" she asked.

"That is not my name. My real name is Isadora Gorgon. I am the daughter of the witch Arachne." Isadora replied.

"H-how?" Melaena asked.

"After my mother was defeated 800 years ago, she left me behind. I was found in the woods by the Von Schultzs and adopted, and I was brought to Charon. Then, after your dear mommy and daddy were killed, I killed my "parents" in their beds." Isadora said, smiling wickedly.

"You said my aunt had them killed!" Melaena said, unable to believe what she was hearing.

"No, she didn't. I did. And when you came back to Charon and sentenced to die, Medusa sent me to a cell, for me to keep an eye on you to make sure you didn't escape." Isadora said.

"You said you tried to poison Medusa!" Melaena spat. Isadora scoffed.

"Do you honestly think I would poison my own aunt? You know, if it weren't for Medusa's strict orders, I would have killed you myself. I hated having to pretend to like you, to pretend being your friend and to have to kiss your spoiled, pampered, royal ass!" Isadora spat. "Maybe if you had died, Medusa would have made me Queen instead!" Melaena felt sick to her stomach. For years, the girl standing before her had been considered a close friend, someone she could trust and tell her deepest thoughts and dreams. Now, she was listening to the very same girl tell her how much she hated her. "Oh, and one more thing." Isadora said as she advanced over to Melaena, and slapped her as hard as she could, splitting Melaena's lip. "That's for slapping me, you bitch!" Arachne came over and pulled Isadora away.

"Isadora, darling, you mustn't be so rough with someone in such a delicate state." she said.

"I don't care! I hate her!" Isadora spat.

"I know you do, dear, but just wait a little longer. Once she has the babies, you can do with her as you wish." Arachne said. Isadora smiled sadistically.

"Yes, mother." she replied.

"Good girl. Now, where is your brother?" Arachne asked.

"I don't know. I thought he was behind me when I was coming here." Isadora said. Arachne sighed.

"Go find him." she ordered, and Isadora, shooting a glare at Melaena, left to do as her mother asked.

Dracul rode as fast as he could through the forest, soaking wet from the rain pouring down on him. He had to get to the palace to warn Kid and the others about what his mother was planning. This had gone on far enough. And maybe, just maybe, he could get Liz to hear him out and forgive him.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Dracul burst into the palace, panting and dripping wet from the rain. He was heading down the corridor to the main hall when he heard a familiar voice.

"What the hell are you doing here?" a voice said scathingly. Dracul turned around and saw Liz standing before him, sending him a death glare.

"Liz, where is Kid?" Dracul asked.

"Why is that any of your concern?"Liz asked.

"Because I know where the Queen is." Dracul replied. "She's being held hostage."

"By whom?" Dracul looked up and saw Kid standing in the doorway, furious. Before Dracul could say anything, Kid slammed him against the wall, with his hand around his throat. "What the hell have you done with my wife?! Where is she?!" Kid demanded, tightening his grip. Dracul gasped for air as he tried to speak.

"Kid! He won't be able to answer you when you're strangling him like that!" Liz warned. Kid loosened his grip.

"I'm listening." Kid said, glaring at Dracul.

"The Queen is being held captive at an old castle in the woods. She is being held there by Arachne." Dracul said.

"Arachne? What could she possibly want with Melaena?" Kid asked. Then it hit him. "Does this have something to do with Medusa?"

"Arachne wants to get revenge for what happened to Medusa. She plans to keep the Queen there until she gives birth. Then she plans to kill her and use the babies' souls to create a new magic tool." Dracul replied.

"Over my dead body." Kid growled, clenching his fists. "Wait, how do you know all this? Do you have something to do with it?" Dracul sighed.

"Arachne...is my mother." he said. "And that's not the worst of it."

"What is?" Kid demanded.

"I am a Kishin. I am the one responsible for those children's deaths." Dracul said as he hung his head in shame. Kid stood before him, trembling in fury. Liz's face lost her color, and she looked sick to her stomach.

"It was _you_?! You killed those children?! Why?" Kid demanded.

"I was under Arachne's orders. She wanted to use the souls of children to create a magic tool. I was under her control. But when I met Liz and fell in love with her, I couldn't do it anymore. So I fed on the blood of animals instead. But Arachne doesn't know that." Dracul said. Liz simply glared at him. "And there is something else you should know. Urania is Arachne's daughter. Her real name is Isadora Gorgon."

"She's your sister?" Liz asked. Dracul nodded. "So you're not engaged to her?"

"No! My mother told that lie so that you wouldn't get any closer to me. And Isadora is as dangerous as my mother. She hates the Queen with a passion, and will try to harm her." Dracul replied. Kid eyed him suspiciously.

"How do we know you're telling the truth? How do we know this isn't a trick?" he asked.

"Does this answer your question?" Dracul said, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out Melaena's charm bracelet and threw it to Kid. "Look, I understand your suspicion, and you have no reason to trust me. But there is no time left to lose. Your wife is in real danger." Kid and Liz looked at each other, and then looked at Dracul.

"Fine, we'll follow you. But if this is a trap, I will kill you with my bare hands." Kid threatened. Dracul nodded in understanding. Liz and Patty changed into weapon form, and Kid summoned Beelzebub, and followed Dracul out of the palace. _Hold on, Melaena. I will find you, and bring you_ _and our_ _babies home safe and sound. I love you._ he thought.

Meanwhile, at the castle, Melaena was still holding on to life, for her children's sake. Suddenly, Isadora came back into the dungeon.

"Any sign of him?" Arachne asked. Isadora shook her head. "My dear, I think your brother has betrayed us."

"What do you mean?" Isadora asked.

"He must have went back to the palace to warn the others."

"Do you want me to track him down?" Isadora asked.

"No, let them come. Then Lord Death's son can watch his beloved wife die." Arachne said. Isadora grinned wickedly.

"Kid will stop you, Arachne! And when he does, I will have both your heads on a fucking platter!" Melaena spat. "You won't get away with this!" Arachne chuckled.

"Such foul language. What would your parents say if they heard you?" she taunted. Melaena felt her insides burn with rage at the mention of her parents. Arachne and Medusa were definitely sisters. Both vile and evil to the core.

"You shut your mouth about my parents! I promise when I get out of here, I will reunite you with your sister!" Melaena threatened.

"Don't you dare threaten my mother, bitch!" Isadora spat as she slapped Melaena once more. Suddenly, Melaena felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Another contraction. She hoped that she would not go into labor. The last thing she wanted was to give birth while being held hostage.  
Kid, where are you? she thought frantically.

"Isadora, don't get her worked up. Think of the babies." Arachne said calmly.

"I don't see why we have to wait for her to go into labor. Why can't we just cut the bitch open and get it over with?" Isadora said viciously. Suddenly, the doors burst open.

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING, YOU FOUL ASYMMETRICAL WITCH!" Kid bellowed. Melaena looked up, her heart nearly jumping out of her chest. Arachne looked at him and smirked.

"Isadora, weapon form."

So, only a few chapters left. Please R&R! Feedback is greatly appreciated.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Arachne lunged at Kid, with sword in hand, but Kid was too quick for her, dodging her every blow. Dracul fought against Giriko, to stop him from coming near Melaena, who was still bound and shackled. Suddenly, Maka, Chrona, and Black Star came rushing into the dungeon, with their respective weapons in hand.

"You really didn't think you could start the party without us, did you, Kid?" Black Star said, not taking his eyes off Arachne.

"How did you find us here?" Kid asked.

"Lord Death sent us. Got a problem with that?" Black Star asked. Kid smirked at him.

"Not at all." Kid simply said as they resumed their fight with Arachne. Dracul managed to wrestle the keys from Giriko, an threw them to Maka.

"Mel, are you alright?" she asked, unshackling her. Melaena nodded as she tried to stand up. Maka held on to her as she walked her over to one of the guards.

"No, I want to stay and fight." Melaena protested.

"You should not be fighting in your condition. You need your rest." Maka scolded. Turning to the guard she said, "Get her out of here." The guard nodded and carried Melaena out of the dungeon. Black Star managed to knock Isadora out of Arachne's hand, and Isadora returned to her human form.

"Bastard!" she spat as she got up. Maka's eyes grew wide in shock.

"_Urania_?" Maka said. "I don't understand. How-"

"Allow me to introduce my daughter, Isadora. Isadora, meet Maka Albarn, the daughter of Death Scythe Spirit Albarn." Arachne said, smirking.

"It's an honor to meet the person whose heart I'm going to rip out!" Isadora said evilly. Maka glared at her.

"Not a chance, bitch. _Let's go! Soul Resonance_!" she and Soul shouted as their souls resonated. Maka swung Soul around and struck Isadora on her side, sending her flying against the stone wall. However, she simply got back up, spitting out blood.

"You're going to to have to try a lot harder than that!" she said as she charged towards Maka, her hand turning into an axe. Isadora brought her arm down on Maka, but Maka managed to dodge the blow. Meanwhile, Kid and Black Star were fighting Mosquito, while Chrona took on Arachne.

"Now, Chrona, do you really want to fight against your aunt?" she taunted, sending a blast of blue light at her, sending her flying against the wall. But because of Chrona's black blood, the blow did very little damage.

"You are no family of mine." Chrona spat.

"Do you really think these people care about you, Chrona? Do you really think they're your friends. They are only kind to you because you are so weak and pathetic, and they pity." Arachne said. "Why are you so willing to betray your blood, to betray your mother for people who care so little about you? Join forces with me, and Arachnophobia, and we will be unstoppable. If you refuse to join me, you will die with your 'friends'" Chrona stood there, shaking and clutching Ragnarok. For a moment, she almost succumbed to the spell Arachne was putting on her, the power of manipulation. For a brief moment, she actually believed what Arachne was telling her, that maybe Maka and the others only pitied her, and never considered a friend, and for a moment, she actually considered Arachne's offer. But she was brought back to her senses by a certain someone.

"Dammit, Chrona, don't be a dumbass and don't listen to a word she says! She's just trying to manipulate you! If you don't fight back, I'm going to beat you senseless!" said as he repeatedly hit Chrona on the head.

"Alright! Stop hitting me! I don't know how to deal with that!" Chrona shouted. Ragnarok went back inside Chrona. Turning to Arachne, she said "I will never join you! And you will not hurt my friends or anyone else ever again!" Before Arachne could act, she was suddenly stabbed in the heart by Chrona. Arachne looked down at her chest, and then at Chrona. Then she dropped dead.

"_MOTHER_!" Isadora screamed! Her blue eyes flashing red, she changed her arm from an axe to a chainsaw, and charged at Chrona. "You bitch! You're going to pay for that!" she shouted as he prepared to strike. But before she could deliver the fatal blow, she was struck from behind. Isadora looked down to see a sword protruding from her stomach. She slowly turned her head to see that Dracul was the one who stabbed her. "Traitor." was all she could managed to say before she fell down dead. Mosquito was also dead. Giriko, however, through banged up badly, managed to flee. Soul, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty changed back into their human forms.

"Nice job, Chrona." Soul said, clapping Chrona on the back. Chrona looked down and smiled. Suddenly, an army of guards came storming into the dungeon.

"Arrest him." ordered the Captain, pointing at Dracul. But before he could be apprehended, Melaena came running in.

"Stop!" she ordered.

"But Your Majesty, he was an accomplice in your disappearance. And he is responsible for the deaths of the village children." said the Captain.

"He had nothing to do with my disappearance. In fact, he helped lead my husband and and everyone here to save me. His mother, who is dead, was the one behind it. And though he is responsible for the murders, he was acting under his mother's orders. And he redeemed himself by what he did tonight. So do not arrest him." the Captain nodded and backed away from Dracul. "Now I want you to prepare a carriage to get us back to the palace." Melaena ordered, and the guards left to do as they were told. Melaena turned to Dracul.

"Your Majesty, I humbly ask you to forgive my deception, and my abominable deeds." he said, bowing before her.

"There is no need for that, Dracul. You have more than made up for it tonight. I promise you will not be punished for what happened. Now, you have some unfinished business to attend to." Melaena said, nodding to Liz, winking. Dracul walked over to Liz.

"Liz, I'm sorry for not telling you who I really was. I just didn't want to lose you." he said. Liz sighed.

"You know, even though I am pissed at you for lying to me, I understand why you did. We both have done things we're not proud of in our lifetime. But the important thing is that we learn from it." she replied.

"But there is one thing I didn't lie to you about." Dracul said.

"What?"

"This." he said as he kissed Liz passionately. Patty jumped around clapping and laughing, while Black Star made a gagging noise.

"Nice to see you two have made up." Melaena said. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain an doubled over.

"Melaena! Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Kid said rushing over to her. Suddenly, he looked down and his eyes grew wide, as he saw a puddle beneath Melaena's feet. Melaena looked up at him.

"Kid, it's time."

Only two chapters left! R&R


	19. Chapter Nineteen

"Now?" Kid asked, shocked. Melaena winced as she nodded. Kid picked her up bridal style and summoned Beelzebub. "We need to get her back to the palace as soon as possible, where she can get the proper care." he said as he took off, the others following behind. When they got back to the palace, Kid placed Melaena on the bed gently. "How are you doing, love?" he said gently, kissing her hand.

"My contractions are like five minutes minutes apart now." Melaena said in a strained voice.

"Liz, go get Brigitte and tell her to come in here and tend to Melaena." Kid ordered.

"No need to come get me. I'm here." Brigitte said as she came rushing into the room. "I need you all to back off just a bit, and give her some air!" she ordered. Kid remained by her side, while the others backed away from the bed. "Ok, Your Majesty, I need you to breathe for me. Okay? Just breathe. Everything will be just fine. Remember, I helped your mother deliver you in this very room." Melaena smiled at Brigitte slightly, but winced due to the contractions.

"Mel, we'll wait outside the door." Maka said as she led Tsuabki, Soul, and Black Star out of the room. Patty was already outside the door. Liz walked over to the opposite side of Melaena and grabbed her hand.

"You're going to be alright, Mel. You're a strong woman. You've been through worse than this." Liz said, smiling. Melaena gently squeezed her hand. Suddenly, Melaena felt another sharp pain. Her contractions were now a minute apart.

"She's fully dilated." Brigitte said. "Your Majesty, I need you to push." she ordered as Melaena began to push. The pain was unbearable. But she knew the pain would be worth it, because she will soon become the mother of two beautiful children. Melaena pushed as hard as she could, nearly crushing both Liz and Kid's hands in the process. Meanwhile, the streets of Charon were at a standstill. Candlelight vigils were being held, the temple was crowded, with people heartily praying for a safe delivery, and their Queen's well being.

Eight hours have passed, and Melaena laid on the bed, writhing in pain. She knew she had to keep pushing, but the pain was excruciating.

"I can't do this. I'm exhausted." she sobbed. Kid moved a strand of hair from  
her sweaty forehead, and kissed it.

"Yes you can, my love. I know you're tired, but you can't give up now. You're almost there. Soon, we will see our beautiful son and daughter." Kid said, looking deep into Melaena's eyes. Even while in pain, Melaena felt her heart melt as her eyes met her husband's.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you too. Come on. We're nearly there." Kid said as he held Melaena's hand, and she began to push once more. ...

Meanwhile, outside the door, Soul and Black Star were asleep, while Maka and Tsubaki listened at the door. Patty and Chrona were playing with Giselle to keep her occupied, and Ragnarok was able to be kept quiet with the sweets Giselle had given him.

"I hope she's alright." Tsubaki said, worried.

"I'm sure she is. Come on, this is Melaena we're talking about. If she's strong enough to handle Medusa and Arachne, then she can definitely handle childbirth." Maka said. Suddenly, they heard an ear piercing scream, and sobbing. "Or maybe not." Maka added. And then she heard cries. Two of them. "She had the babies!" she said excitedly.

Melaena laid there, sweaty and breathing heavily. Her eyes filled with tears of joy when Brigitte emerged with two crying babies.

"Well done, Your Majesty. You have given birth to a healthy son and daughter." Brigitte said as she handed the baby girl to Kid, and the baby boy to Melaena. Kid fell in love with them instantly.

"They're so perfect." he said, his eyes filling with tears, as his daughter wrapped her hand around his finger. "Hello, little Esme." He looked over at Melaena, who had their son cuddled close to her chest.

"My sweet little Orpheus." Melaena said gently as she kissed the baby's forehead. Both babies had raven hair, with three white strips on the left side, and both had a slightly tan complexion. Baby Esme had her father's golden eyes, while Orpheus inherited his mother's violet ones.

"I love you so much." Kid said, as he reached out to grab Melaena's hand. "You've given me the greatest gift anyone could ever ask for." Melaena smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I love you." she replied. Suddenly, the door opened. Maka, Tsubaki, and the others entered the room.

"Mel, how are you?" Tsubaki asked.

"I'm perfect. I couldn't be happier." Melaena said.

"We could hear you from outside. You probably woke up the whole village with your screaming. I knew a wimp like you couldn't surpass a god like-"

"_Maka Chop!_" and Black Star was knocked out, with blood spurting from his head.

"Oh my god, they're so precious!" Tsubaki cooed as she saw the twins.

"They are. Congratulations, both of you." Maka said as she hugged Melaena, and then hugged Kid.

"So what did you name them?" Soul asked.

"We've named our daughter Esme Fairuza, after both our mothers." said Melaena.

"And our son Orpheus Damien, after Melaena's grandfather." Kid said, smiling. Suddenly, Lord Death came into the room.

"Hello there, Kiddo. Melaena." he said chuckling. "And where are my cute little grandchildren?" Melaena handed Orpheus to Maka, who handed him to Lord Death. Liz, who was playing with Esme, handed her over. "Now aren't you two precious? Just look at your cute little stripes." Lord Death cooed, and the babies cooed back. "I am so proud of you, Kiddo. Carrying on the family name. And I'm sure your parents would be proud of you too, Melaena."

"Thank you." Melaena said.

"Now, I'm sure you are very tired. You should get some rest. We will be outside if you need anything. Come along, everyone." Lord Death said as he left the room, with the twins in his arms, and the others following suit.

"He's going to spoil them rotten, isn't he?" Melaena asked. Kid chuckled.

"Darling, this is my dad we're talking about." he replied as he kissed Melaena's forehead, holding her hand until she fell fast asleep, to the sounds of fireworks exploding outside, and people cheering.

So there is one chapter left, and I will also include an epilogue. Please R&R


	20. Chapter Twenty

*****One Month Later*****

"I hereby christen you Orpheus Damien Death, and Esme Fairuza Death, Crown Prince and Princess of Charon, children of Her Majesty Queen Melaena Nyx and Lord Kid Death. May the Gods keep you healthy and strong, and may you one day lead our kingdom into a brighter future." the elder priestess said as she poured holy water on the cooing infants' heads. Kid and Melaena looked on proudly as their children were christened. The kingdom rejoiced at the birth of not one, but two heirs, and were just as happy that Melaena had made it through the delivery safely. Kid had named Soul, Black Star, Stein, and Dracul as the twins' godfathers, and Melaena had named Liz, Patty, Maka, and Tsubaki as their godmothers. Kid insisted on having eight godparents for their children.

"Look at how quiet they are." Liz gushed. "They hardly ever cry. They're just perfect little angels." Suddenly-

CRASH!

Black Star had accidentally knocked over a statue of Hades, and everyone looked at Kid to see his reaction. Kid's eyes began to twitch, and everyone expected him to have another one of his OCD fits.

"Kid, please, not now. Not in front of the babies." Melaena pleaded in a whisper. Surprisingly, Kid remained calm. But suddenly, Esme started wailing at the top of her lungs. Orpheus, however, didn't make a peep. Patty started laughing, and Maka and Tsubaki looked at each other, eyebrows raised.

"One thing's for sure, Kid. Esme is definitely your daughter." Liz teased. Both Kid and Melaena facepalmed.

After about an hour, Esme finally calmed down, and the ceremony went on as planned.

*****Later That Night*****

Everyone had gone home after the christening, and the twins were sound asleep in their cradles. Melaena was getting ready for bed, when suddenly she felt Kid's arms around her waist.

"You are so beautiful." he whispered, his lips grazing her neck. "Have I told you how much I love you?" Melaena blushed.

"As a matter of fact, you didn't." she teased, turning around and gently poking him the chest. Kid pulled her close, their faces an inch apart.

"Well, then let me tell you now. I love you, Melaena." he said as he kissed her passionately. Melaena melted into the kiss, putting her arms around Kid's neck. Kid gently undressed Melaena and let her nightgown fall to the floor. Melaena let out a soft moan as Kid gently nibbled on her neck, laying her down on their bed. Kid growled as he pressed against her, his erection growing tighter by the second. "I love you so much, Melaena." he said.

"I love you too." Melaena said softly, as Kid gently stroked her cheek. Kid leaned over her and locked her lips into a searing kiss.

"Melaena, I need you so much. It's been too long since we've done this." he said as he positioned himself at her entrance. Kissing her neck, he entered Melaena slowly, and Melaena gasped, wincing at the slight pain. Kid thrust in and out of her slowly, making sure not to hurt her, since it's been months since they had last been intimate. Kid moaned as he continued moving inside her. He reached up to her left breast and teased her nipple, and did the same to the other. Their lovemaking seemed to go on for an eternity, with the sounds of their lover's moans and cries and whispers of love and devotion filling their ears. Kid, sensing his wife's climax, grabbed her hips and thrust harder and faster, making her scream.

"K-Kid!" Melaena cried. "I'm getting close!" Smirking, Kid reached down between them and stroked her pearl, while keeping his pace.

"Come for me, baby." he said in a husky tone, his eyes looking deep into hers, glowing with love and desire. "Say my name." That was all it took. Melaena arched her back, screamed her lover's name as she was rocked by an earth shattering climax. Kid, feeling Melaena's walls tighten around him, exploded inside her, screaming her name. Kid held Melaena's trembling body close to him, planting kisses on her neck.

"I love you." Kid said, tears filling his eyes.

"I love you more." Melaena replied, and they fell fast asleep, holding each other close.

*****Ten Years Later, Death City*****

It was Kid and Melaena's tenth wedding anniversary, and everyone had gathered at Gallows Manor to celebrate. Sadly, Lord Death had passed on, so Kid was now the new Grim Reaper. Soul and Maka had been married for seven years and had two children, a daughter and a son. Tsubaki had been married to Mifune for five years, and they had a son together, as well as being legal guardians to Angela. Patty and Black Star had been married for five years, and had twin daughters together. Two years after Esme and Orpheus's births, Liz and Dracul married, and were now expecting their third child. Chrona had married Captain Stanholm and had three daughters together.

"YAHOO! LOOK AT ME! EVERYONE BOW TO YOUR GODDESS!" Red Star, Black Star's oldest daughter, shouted, hanging from the chandelier.

"Red Star, get down from there!" Melody Evans, Soul and Maka's daughter, ordered, book in hand. Red Star blew a raspberry at her.

"I don't have to listen to y-" before Red Star could finish her sentence, she fell from the chandelier, and the chandelier crashed to the floor. _And it_ _begins_ Melody thought, shaking her head.

"YOU IDIOT! THE CEILING WAS PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL! NOW YOU'VE RUINED IT! YOU DISGUST ME!" Esme bellowed, chasing Red Star around the Manor, earning laughs from their parents. This was normal for them.

"So, Liz, when are you due?" Maka asked. Liz placed her hand on her stomach and smiled.

"In about three months." she replied.

"Do you know what you're having?" Melaena asked, as she cradled three week old Selena, her and Kid's sixth, and final child.

"It's a girl." Dracul replied, smiling.

"Your first girl! I'm so happy for you two." Melaena said.

"So, Mel, is this the last one?" Maka asked.

"Yes!" Melaena quickly replied, looking over at Kid.

"We don't need anymore. Our family is perfectly symmetrical now." Kid said beaming.

"But you only have six kids." Liz said.

"But when you add me and Melaena, that makes us a family of eight." Kid replied. Melaena shook her head.

"Well, I'm glad you're satisfied, because I'm not popping out anymore." she said, and the others laughed. Kid kissed her on the forehead.

"What will I ever do without you?" Kid asked. Melaena smiled.

"Look at Persephone flirting with your son, Tsubaki. I think there may be wedding bells in the future, Mel." Maka teased.

"Maybe, but that won't be for a long time. She's only six." Kid said, glaring over at Mifune Jr.

"Time really does fly, doesn't it?" said Soul.

"It really does. It seems like it was just yesterday that we were all teenagers. Now we're married with children." Melaena said.

"And I couldn't be happier." Kid said, kissing Melaena gently. "I love you, Melaena.

"I love you, too, Kid."

*****Epilogue*****

Kid and Melaena lived happily for the rest of their lives together, and had six children:

Esme Fairuza and Orpheus Damien (twins)

Thalia Diana

Adrostos Lucian

Persephone Grace

Selena Alexandra

At age 21, Princess Esme married Westley Evans, the son of Soul and Maka, and they had four children together. Prince Orpheus married Blue Star and had two children. Princess Thalia married an Underworld prince from a neighboring kingdom. However, the marriage ended tragically when the prince was killed in battle. Prince Adrostos married Angela Leon and had five children. Princess Persephone married Mifune Jr and had four children, but sadly Persephone died while giving birth to their fourth child, leaving her husband and parents devastated. Princess Selena, the youngest child, became a priestess at age 16, and never married. While all of the Death children were born with Shinigami powers, only Orpheus, Thalia, and Adrostos chose the Reaper path. Esme became Queen after Melaena abdicated at age 50,when Esme was 33. Both Kid and Melaena died at age 101 and 100, holding each other as they slept. As they got older, their bond never wavered, and each day they were married, they fell more deeply in love with each other. So it was only fitting that they died together. They left behind five surviving children, and fifteen grandchildren.

So that's all folks. The end of the story. Don't forget to R&R! Thank you so much for reading, and for all the great feedback.


End file.
